


Office

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you’re working late with your office crush
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

It’s just the two of you in the building now, the sun has long gone down and only desk lights illuminate your pod and his

You hear him sighing in exasperation and you really want to go see if he’s okay but you’ve been too shy to approach him since you started working there

Suddenly his head pops up over the low cubicle wall

With a cute show of his dimples he asks if you can help him with something on PowerPoint

You agree almost too enthusiastically and follow him back to his pod

He sits back down in his chair to show you what he’s doing, and it forces you to have to lean over him so that you can show him what he needs to do

He’s silent as your fingers tap the keyboard, your chest almost pressing against his shoulder so you can reach

When you fix his problem he smiles broadly and shouts an exclamation, all while turning his chair to face you

You try to back up but the pod is small and there’s nowhere to go

He ends up hitting your foot with the wheel of his chair, and when you reach down to rub it he’s also bending down

You freeze because your faces are so close together you can see the specks of gold in the brown of his irises

“You smell nice”, he suddenly says, in a soft voice that’s still laden with meaning

You don’t know what comes over you, the late hour maybe, finally being alone with the guy you’ve been crushing on for months, but you close the distance and kiss him

He sighs into your mouth and that encourages you so you deepen the kiss

His lips are soft and he tastes so good you don’t want to stop, but you feel like you’ve overstepped a boundary so you hesitate

He has different plans though, as he stands up from his chair, slipping an arm around your waist and backing you up against the edge of his desk

He bends you over the desk, slotting himself between your legs, finally breaking the kiss

“Is this okay”, he asks almost breathlessly, in between hot kisses down the column of your neck that have you holding your breath

You nod, and that’s when he sucks on the skin at the base of your neck

You moan while he sucks hungrily, and he’s clearly aroused as he presses his body against you

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long”, he says, low in your ear, his hands now roaming up your sides

You feel your heartbeat accelerate at his admission, you can’t believe your crush was also crushing on you and you’re making out in an empty office

“Me too”, you admit, and you grow bold and reach down and cup him over his pants

He groans at your touch and you swear it’s the sexiest sound you’ve ever heard

“Fuck I want to do it right here, would that be bad”, he says

And you know you should say yes, but he feels too good, smells too good, tastes too good

So instead of answering you hike your skirt up and pull him towards you

“Naughty”, he smirks, but he kisses you, his tongue in your mouth making you moan out loud

You hear him unzip so you shimmy out of your panties, meaning to toss them somewhere you can find again later, but he grabs them from your hand and stuffs them in his pocket

“You can have these back when you can be a good girl”, he says with a wicked grin

You can’t help but be even more turned on by his words, pulling him towards you by his tie

“I want you inside me now”, you manage to whisper in his ear, “I’ll show you how good I can be”

“Fuck”, he swears under his breath, and then he’s sliding into you

You cry out as he enters you, the sensation of him filling you up almost too much

He goes slow though, and you’re so close to coming just from this

“You’re so wet, baby, you feel so good”, his voice husky as he whispers praises into your ear

You’re breathing heavy now, and when he’s finally seated all the way inside you he stops

His face is strained, you can tell he’s holding back, and with his eyes he asks if he’s okay to move

You nod, and then he snaps his hips and you want to cry because it feels so good

He picks up a rhythm, pounding you into the desk, papers and pencils flying onto the floor

You’re moaning so loud you really hope there’s no one else in the building, holding onto his shoulders for purchase

“You’re so good for me baby”, he groans, gripping onto your hips so hard you know you’ll have bruises

“I’m close”, you say, the knot forming in your stomach threatening to explode

He takes that moment to pull your shirt down and move your bra aside to suck your nipple, nipping slightly with his teeth

You arch your back and cry out as you come, and as you clench around him he comes too, with a sexy groan that you could never tire of hearing

You fight to regulate your breathing as you come down when he pulls out of you and zips up

“Do I get my underwear back now”, you ask

He just smiles, those dimples that drive you crazy emerging

“Have a coffee with me and I’ll think about it”


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: you get distracted putting up Christmas decorations in the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

It was the Christmas season and your boss wanted you to decorate the office since you were part of the party committee

You didn’t mind because it allowed you to spend time away from your desk, specifically near Jaehyun’s

Since office romances were frowned upon in your company you had to keep your relationship a secret

So the two of you would just sneak lingering glances, and quickies in empty meeting rooms

You were hanging garland over his desk, with him giving you pointed looks the entire time, when you realized you had to stand on his desk so you could reach the ceiling

“Can I?” you asked him casually, knowing there were people in earshot

“Yes of course,” he nodded, just as casually, but there was a spark in his eyes

You climbed on top of his desk, fully aware that he would have a great view up your skirt as he sat there

He scooted his chair closer to his desk, making sure his body was shielding what he was doing

You tried to concentrate on your task as you felt his hands move up your leg

“Ooops,” you pretended to lose your balance so he stood up to brace you, but really his hands were moving up your inner thighs

Your breath caught when his fingertips reached your pussy, already wet for him

He swore under his breath when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties

You’d taken them off just before you started decorating

You bit your lip to keep from moaning out loud as he continued to rub his fingers in your wetness

He didn’t penetrate you, just teased along your opening, letting you finish what you were doing

It just drove you crazy though, making you impatient for more

So you hastily finished what you were doing and climbed down, leaning close to his ear to whisper “meet me in the meeting room”

You waited in the meeting room for him, your nerves on fire, and when he finally opened the door you pulled him in by his tie

He only managed to lock the door behind him when your lips crashed onto his, your hands making quick work of his belt and pants

When you pulled his cock out of his boxers he moaned into your mouth, and you kissed him harder

“Oh fuck, Y/N, you’re so sexy,” he broke from the kiss to push you back against the table, gripping the sides of your skirt and hiking them up past your waist “I almost came back there when I realized you weren’t wearing any panties”

“Mmm that wouldn’t do,” you breathed out, his lips on your neck now and you’re slowly losing your mind

“No it wouldn’t, I need to come inside you,” he groaned into your ear as he slid in all the way in one go, and you almost cried out from the stretch

You bit your fist to keep from screaming as he pounded into you, his hands squeezing your waist, the table shaking from the force of his thrusts

You wrapped your legs around his waist, wanting him deeper, harder, the pleasure you were feeling overtaking everything else

You knew you were going to be sore for the rest of the day but you didn’t care, the way he was handling you, the almost feral look in his eyes was enough to send you over the edge

You couldn’t even warn him that you were going to come, just your head thrown back, your pussy clenching, your hands grabbing onto his biceps

“Fuck!” he swore as he came, squeezing you closer to him as he spilled inside you

You stayed like that for a moment, knowing that at any time someone could knock on the door, but he felt too good to let go

Reluctantly he pulled away from you and pulled up his pants, and you shimmied your skirt down and helped him tuck in his shirt and fix his tie

He gave you lingering kisses and you laughed and pushed him away gently, saying the two of you had better get back to work


	3. A Light Called You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as an office crush may have turned out to be something more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (no smut in this chapter)

He’d been busy all day so you barely saw him, in and out of meetings with his team and closed door one-on-ones with his director. You didn’t get to hold hands surreptitiously in the office kitchen while making coffee, or stand far too close to each other at the copier machine, or even sneak away to an empty meeting room for a quickie.

You sighed, taking one more peek over the cubicle wall to see if he was at his desk. No such luck, so you sat back down in your chair. Only five minutes left till the end of the day, when he had promised you’d go out for dinner. He wasn’t answering his messages, and you wouldn’t dare call, just in case he was with his boss. You’d done well hiding your office romance, since it was frowned upon in your company, but by the time five o’clock rolled around you were itching to just  _ be _ with him.

You waited a few minutes past five, but when it was clear he wasn’t coming you packed up your things and left the office. You were only a few steps out of the building when someone suddenly came up behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed into your hair, pushing the strands aside so he could kiss your neck. You sighed at his touch, but you were keenly aware that co-workers could be around, so you quickly pulled him towards the subway underpass.

The trains rumbled overhead so you could barely hear what he was saying, but his body so close to you was all you needed. You shivered involuntarily as it started to snow, big flakes falling lazily down, illuminated in the dusky sky by the streetlamps. He noticed you shiver, and wrapped as much of his camel-colored wool coat over you as he could. You slipped your arms around his waist under his coat, feeling his warmth and the firmness of his body through his clothes.

“Sorry I was so busy today,” he was saying, before placing a soft kiss on the top of your head. You just nodded, you had forgotten the day and just loved being in his arms. “You want to get some dinner?”

“Soon,” you replied, because you just wanted to hold him and be held by him, because you’d missed him all day. “Just hold me, for now.”

So he did, and no more words passed between you, just your head against his heart, the soft wool of his sweater tickling your nose.

“Everything okay, Y/N?” he had to ask, because you’d never just ask to be held like this.

“Yes,” you replied thoughtfully, pulling back slightly to look at him. “I just missed you.”

He broke out into his dazzling, dimple-cheeked smile, his eyes alight. “Maybe I should be busy more often,” he said cheekily.

You didn’t respond, just kissed him, because that’s what you most wanted to do at that moment. He kissed you back with such ardor that your head spun, the world around you paused, snowflakes suspended in midair. Even the rumble of the trains above sounded faraway, just his arms around you, his lips on yours, encompassed your entire world.

When you pulled away you were both breathless, resting your foreheads against each other, your heart beating out of your chest. You definitely weren’t cold anymore, despite the chill in the air as the evening grew darker.

“I think…” you started, a jumble of thoughts and emotions going through you at once. He tilted his head slightly, his gaze soft as he regarded you.

“... I love you…” but the train rumbled overhead at that moment, and you couldn’t even be sure if you had said it or he had said it, but a puff of breath had escaped  _ someone’s _ mouth, and was lingering in the cool winter air.

“Let’s get you inside,” he suddenly said, because you had shuddered, but it wasn’t from the cold. He fixed the scarf tighter around your neck, before he leaned forward, his dimpled rosy cheeks filling your field of vision.

“I love you too,” he whispered, nuzzling your cheek with his cold nose. He wrapped his arm around you and led you out from the underpass, into the snow-laden city street.


End file.
